


A Funny Thing Happened on the way to Avenging: A Daughter of Iron Book

by MaraWinchester



Series: Daughter of Iron [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Female Protagonist, Framing Story, Head Injury, Letter Exchange, Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Newspapers, Nick Fury Knows All, Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Iron Man 2, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Phil Coulson, Summer, Summer Vacation, Surgery, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, thank you letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraWinchester/pseuds/MaraWinchester
Summary: What happened in the two year gap between 'Iron Man 2" and 'The Avengers' told through letters, headline clippings and Bo Stark's diary entries.(note the first few chapters are letters to Bo from Happy, with headline clippings explaining what happen due to Bo spending her summer in a rural environment)





	A Funny Thing Happened on the way to Avenging: A Daughter of Iron Book

Dear Bo,  
Before you ask, no this new job isn’t exciting. Then again nothing is exciting as being Tony Stark’s personal bodyguard/trainer. I’m not out in the field as much but then again, I get to check people coming in and out of Stark Industries. Don’t worry Bo, you’ll get a free pass. As long as you don’t bring a boy of course. Or a girl. You're too young for that shit.   
(you are a Stark after all and Starks are good at two things: sneaking themselves and people you've just met into places you're not supposed to be in, and saying you’re just gonna ‘show them the equipment’ and the next day you gotta get their shit together while Tony is sleeping off the hangover. Wait, oh and tech shit.)  
I’m happy you didn’t go to London this summer to see your Mom. There was bad juju going on to the point there were riots. I don’t know when the next time it is you’re gonna see her next. Your dad and her went back to court over you. He won, but it wasn’t a great victory.  
I think it’s good you’re enjoying the farm. I mean, it sucks that don’t have internet and you probably get frustrated because your grandparents only speak German. How’s that like? I took French in High School and the teacher would only speak to us in French and well long story short, I failed like a billion times over.  
Your Dad offered to move them out to Cali. I mean he really did. He found, well Pepper found, farmland in Malibu. Was gonna pay for all of them to move out. it was crazy. They turned him down, said they preferred North Dakota summers. Freakin assholes.  
But it like made sense, in a way. Your Dad didn’t really have grandparents growing up. His Dad’s parents died before the war, and his mom’s parents well they weren’t really around much. There was this old lady, Aunt Peggy. She wasn’t his Aunt but like, she knew his Dad. They worked together with Captain America. After his parent’s death, your dad went down the deep end for a bit but Obi and Peggy were the ones that helped pull him back up.  
(I’ve met Peggy and if I’m being honest, she probably did the heavy lifting). she couldn’t do a lot, she got custody of her grandniece whose was about your age. She lives in DC in a retirement community. Maybe your Dad will take you to see her.  
Anyway, here’s a few headlines I thought you’d like to put in your diary.  
Love,  
Happy

 

DRONE FAILURE AT THE STARK EXPO CAUSES MASS CHAOS  
QUEENS- The Stark Expo came to a grinding halt last night during Justin Hammer’s presentation at the Stark Expo, when his drone prototypes, dubbed ‘War Machine”, began firing upon Tony Stark and civilians alike, causing unprecedented chaos. Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, 42, who was in the featured War Machine suit, said in a statement to the Daily Bugle suggested that the machines were hacked by an outside source. Stark and Rhodes were able to disable the suits in an isolated area.  
May Parker, who had brought her nephew Peter to the Expo, told the Daily Globe that it was chaos unlike that she had ever seen. “I’ve been a New Yorker my entire life and I’ve never been scared, until tonight. You would have thought that Stark with his fancy equipment and technology would have prevented something like this.”  
Peter Parker, however, doesn’t share his aunt’s sentiment, showing off his personally signed Iron Man masked (picture bottom left).  
Hammer Industries and Stark Industries, as well as Tony Stark’s personal reps could not be reached for comment. New York Police have taped off the area and Bloomberg is expected to visit the area within the next day. 

 

HAMMER ARRESTED AT EXPO-DECLARED FLIGHT RISK, FACES LIFETIME IN JAIL  
NEW YORK CITY- In a surprise development last night, Justin Hammer, 43, was arrested on suspicion of treason as well as sabotage, and a third charge of aiding and abetting a criminal across international lines. A raid on Hammer Industries New York during his Stark Expo presentation revealed that Ivan Vanko, a Russian convict, had hacked into the drones on Hammers orders.  
Vanko had apparently been recruited by Hammer after the Monaco attack on Tony Stark during the Grand Prix, aiding him into breaking out of the Monaco prison he was being held in. Hammer has been denied bail, having been deemed by several federal and international agencies as a flight risk. Hammer Industries stocks continue to fall, with rumors of Stark Industries moving to buy it. Hammer’s attorney Parish Landman says that his client is “one hundred percent innocent. This is just another case of Stark refusing to take responsibility for his actions.” 

 

HARLEM TERROR: BATTLE PLAYS OUT IN HARLEM BETWEEN MAN CREATED MONSTERS  
HARLEM- A duel, not unlike ones found in a spaghetti western, happened last night in Harlem. Emil Blonsky, a Special Ops solider was given a power formula, transforming him into something a Military US source calls, ‘Abomination’.  
After Military Forces were unable to defeat him, Dr. Bruce Banner, a former Armed Forces scientist who has been on the run since 2005, was called into battle. Banner reportedly has the ability to transform into a big green monster, dubbed ‘Hulk’ by Ross.  
After an hour-long battle, Hulk defeated Blonsky, who is currently under military custody. The President is expected to visit Harlem next week, including Apollo Theatre, which was mostly destroyed during last night’s battle. Mayor Bloomberg is expected to come along, having released a statement, saying that “the best is yet to come for New Yorkers everywhere.” 

 

STARK DROPS BID TO BUY HAMMER INDUSTRIES AS DAUGHTER IS RUSHED TO SURGERY

NEW YORK CITY- Tony Stark, 41, announced today he was dropping his bid to Hammer Industries after it was revealed that his daughter, Maria ‘Bo’ Stark, 10, was currently being treated at Metro-General Hospital. Ms. Stark reportedly was injured at an incident in Grayburn College. Reportely Ms. Stark had been aiding law enforcement in regard to conversations Bruce Banner was having between himself and a staff member of Grayburn for a possible cure to his condition. Sources say Ms. Stark had been thrown across the room by a staff member who had become infected with the same solution Blonsky had been injected with, hitting her head against the wall. She was dragged out, given first aid, and after the staff member was contained, was transported to Metro-General, where she was rushed into surgery. Tony Stark tweeted today that Bo was “better than ever” and thanked everyone for their thoughts and prayers. Stark, who was staying at The Plaza during his time in New York, is at his daughter’s bedside as she recovers. Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts tweeted that while she’s meeting with the shareholders today, she hopes to see Maria sometime later today.  
Stephen Strange, the head Neurosurgeon at Metro-General, gave a quote to People, saying that Bo Stark was ‘preforming better than expected post operation’, and should be released within the next day or so. This is not the first time Doctor Strange has treated Ms. Stark- in 2005, Ms. Stark was treated by Dr. Strange, then a junior attending doctor, when she developed a case of Meningitis while in Mexico with her mother and then stepfather Simon Williams. The case reportedly helped pave the way for Strange to become the first head Neurosurgeon in the country under the age of thirty.


End file.
